


Will Flowers Ever Smell as Sweet?

by KarenIverson



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenIverson/pseuds/KarenIverson
Summary: Champ tries to deal with the loss of his true love.





	Will Flowers Ever Smell as Sweet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizvegas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizvegas/gifts).



> For LizVegas because I'ma see you next Tuesday!

Champ stared morosely into his beer. He tried. He really did. He had dragged his ass out to the bar on Friday night with his work buddies. They wanted to blow off steam and he had refused to join them one too many times.

But he just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t join in the fun and laughter when there was a giant hole in his heart.

The grief was just too raw, too visceral and there was no escaping it no matter how much he drank.

He had walked through the flower gardens where they had strolled many times. Hand in hand on warm summer evenings. Smelling the roses as corny as that sounded. But now, the flowers were just putrid reminders of his lost love.

Sunsets over the mountains used to bring them joy, seated on the swing on the front porch. Now they were just colorless montages of days and days and days gone by.

He had sat cross legged in front of a blazing fire eating macaroni with cheese and wieners. Their favorite late night meal; often eaten naked as they sat on the rug. Now it tasted like so much sawdust in his mouth it made him gag.

“Everybody Dance Now” their song, the one they had danced to, which was really just an excuse to hold each other and grind their pelvises together now was just so much noise. No more blood rushing through his veins and his jeans grew tighter and tighter.

He watched Zoolander and the dance off from American Wedding over and over, but they didn’t make him laugh anymore. Instead tears dripped slowly down his cheeks.

When he woke up frantic in the middle of the night and reached across the empty bed to find nothing but cold sheets, he would collapse onto his pillow and think of all the long winter nights they had spent there with their limbs entwined. He remembered every touch, every kiss. Nothing roused him anymore and he stopped touching himself because he could never recreate anything even close to what they had shared.

He put some money on the bar and walked out. It was 237 days since he had lost his one true love and yet he still couldn’t get over the crushing loss of Tucker and didn’t think he ever would.


End file.
